criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Julianna Guill
|birthplace = Winston-Salem, NC |family = Ann Guill Earl Guill Two unnamed siblings |yearsactive = 2004-present }} Julianna Guill is an American actress best known for her roles in Friday the 13th, the web-series My Alibi, and Glory Daze. Biography Guill was born on July 7, 1987, in Winston-Salem, North Carolina, to Ann and Earl Guill. She had two siblings who, like her, grew up singing and acting. Guill began learning tap, ballet, and jazz dance at an early age, and sang in the choir while attending R.J. Reynolds High School, from which she graduated in 2005. She also performed in local theater productions and attended New York University before moving to Los Angeles, California, where she started a career in acting. Guill made numerous guest appearances in many TV series, including One Tree Hill, CSI: Miami, 90210, How I Met Your Mother, and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. She also landed regular starring roles in the web-series My Alibi and also the TBS-produced series Glory Daze. In 2009, she appeared in the 2009 indie teen-comedy movie Costa Rican Summer. Guill also had small roles in 2 Dudes and a Dream and Fired Up!. In the same year, she appeared in the lead role of Road Trip: Beer Pong, which was released straight-to-DVD on August 11. Guill made a notable appearance in the 2009 modern reboot of the slasher film Friday the 13th. That same year, she appeared in My Super Psycho Sweet 16, an MTV-produced, made-for-TV film which premiered on October 23. Despite receiving mixed reviews from critics, the film acquired strong ratings on the night of its airing. Guill also took a role in the Dark Castle production The Apparition, and previously appeared in a lead role in the thriller film Altitude. In 2011, she costarred in the Steve Carell comedy film Crazy, Stupid, Love. She then made a guest-star appearance in the NBC comedy Community, portraying a head cheerleader. Guill is friends with Community star Alison Brie, with whom she also costarred in My Alibi. Along with fellow My Alibi costar Cyrina Fiallo (who has also guest-starred in Community), the two perform together in a singing group, which is called The Girls. On Criminal Minds Guill portrayed Ashley Fouladi, the fifth victim of serial killer Tanner Johnson, in "Gatekeeper". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Gatekeeper" (2013) TV episode - Ashley Fouladi *Bad Samaritans (2013) as Drew (5 episodes) *Underemployed (2012-2013) as Bekah (7 episodes) *The Apparition (2012) as Lydia *Mine Games (2012) as Claire *A Green Story (2012) as Rebecca *Harry's Law (2012) as Jody Sullivan *Psych (2011) as Vivian *Dial M for Murder (2011) as Janelle (short) *Crazy, Stupid, Love. (2011) as Madison *Community (2011) as Head Cheerleader *Glory Daze (2010-2011) as Christie DeWitt/Christie Brown (10 episodes) *Blast Off (2011) as Julia (short) *My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 (2010) as Madison Penrose *Altitude (2010) as Mel *The Subpranos (2010) as Sunshine (2 episodes) *Costa Rican Summer (2010) as Eva *Closing Time (2010) as C.C. (short) *5 Star Day (2010) as Vanessa *90210 (2009-2010) as Savannah Montgomery (2 episodes) *Accidentally on Purpose (2010) as Melissa *Cold Case (2010) as Bunny Hargreave, 1974 *My Super Psycho Sweet 16 (2009) as Madison Penrose *How I Met Your Mother (2009) as Maiden *Road Trip: Beer Pong (2009) as Katy (video) *Fired Up! (2009) as Another Girl *My Alibi (2008-2009) as Scarlet Hauksson (18 episodes) *Friday the 13th (2009) as Bree *2 Dudes and a Dream (2009) as Stacy *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) as Monica *CSI: Miami (2006-2007) as Kelly (2 episodes) *One Tree Hill (2004-2005) as Ashley/Money Girl (2 episodes) *Be Good Daniel (2004) as Jane (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People